hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara
Esta página e propriedade de Joaquim7210 * Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara ( アルカード次郎大栗カラ,Arukādo Jirō Ōkuri kara ) A young prodigy who took the test to become a hunter at the age of 13 members of the protection society the chimeras ants new menbro of the zodiacs. Appearence Ookurikara Lost Kid Age 12.jpg|13 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 8.jpg|5 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 17.png|18 Age Personality Background A young man with a dream become one of the greatest hunter in the world and splendidly learn to see him dream and create and of course hunt. Plot Hunter Exam arc Under development. Big Family arc Under development. Heavens Arena arc Under development. Greed Island arc Under development. Shield Against Terrorism arc Under development. Protection Society the Chimeras Ants arc Under development. Equipment ' Katana: '''Katana before using nen wore a katana given by her father. He only occasionally uses and practice with friends. Made from a material that was found in the Black Continent and infused with an aura of nor difficult to describe an item that is enlightened, as a weapon of the family passed from father to son. ' Hunter License': is received upon someone passing the Hunter Exam.A hunter license is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunting Exam, which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It offers free access to most public services and permission to go virtually anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing great legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A hunter's license also grants access to protected information, as well as being an easy way to get a job. In addition, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain the Hunter's family for generations. ' Schoolbag: Randoseru A purse given by his mother made of an insanely strong material made for the necessities of travel. ''' First Aid Kit:''' A gift from her sister she knows he gets, hurts easily and does not take care of one's injury, extra help only when he gets hurt in morning trainings. Abilities & Powers '''Fisherman: '''Could always handle, some fish. A good fisherman though, only river fishing stays but is able to catch anything you want. '''Blood: '''The blood that he inherited from his father possesses very interesting properties and can only be inherited by a boy and a girl, therefore the surname Arukādo. It can be classified as a collector item worth as much as Scarlet Eyes. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength in between was assessed between the examiners before the hunter's test and relatively alts, although in a Zetsu staging when his nen was released emitted, a visibly strong aura and gave a punch Visca Forest Preserve to if, feed during the test of survival, and fight with groups of Man-faced Ape. After his training with Biscuit he was able to cut rocks the size of expensive with his sword. But the front when gon and killua asked for help to practice, they went to killua's house where he bribered the first and the third door with a hand that left Zebro suppressed. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Since small his speed reflexes have been trained to compare to that of Kaito but, the most remarkable and still manage to feel and deviate, killua attacks using godspeed which draws much attention in the home of the family Zoldyck and Zeno. Preternatural Perception: '''What attracts attention more insane perception, what allows to perceive something to someone that can or can not cause problems, to the point of only opening near the quele, which he trusts ama outside this distrusts everyone around him almost a detector, of walking problem which makes evaluating observe all. '''Immense Agility: '''Agile enough to divert projectiles and a few punches from his father, take the punch from the killua and hit the Morow. '''Advanced Stamina: '''Covers you complete the survival test and run without stopping marry and fight with creature bands for a week your week is at the maximum being able to stay 10 days without sleep. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''As seen by the examining by his, it resists in the test that if they subsisted to fight cold pain fear, poisons nothingness affected the participant 721 in the, exam 400 for hunter but this only shows how much he was well, trained a jewelry among the jewels. '''Enhanced Vision: Vision accurate and so good that it allows to see almost 100% in the dark. Enhanced Hearing: 'Your hearing is as good as it can determine, your target's position within a radius of at least 25 meters, so that it is improved to the point of hearing all the people from the top of a 100-story hotel. '''Healing Factor: '''Being able to heal from minor injuries in some, days with wound healing that would take hours to heal, broken ribs bones, fractures, cuts, piercings, lesions, funny toxins that this is a high preservation way of your mad animal beast . ' Master Swordsman: '''His fencing is notable being ranked as one of the best in the world endowed with knowledge, and expertise his style to battle and the Shindo Muso Ryu but in his spare time like, to train other styles like the one of his family that currently, and a legend that must be preserved as family treasure likes to train, all possible styles of fencing. '''Master Weapon Specialist: '''Although known and know how to use, many types of weapons prefer white weapons for the simple reason that they do not make so much noise. '''Keen Intellect: '''His intelligence is so potent that he finished the deadliest game of all in 6 months. '''Master Strategist: '''His intelligence to arrest, criminal that endanger humanity and notable for the, which Giant spoke but lacks little to become excellent in this. '''Zoological Knowledg: '''His knowledge about animals and his favorites are feline & canidian mammals, reptiles, insects, but his knowledge spread to other areas, such as animals that are cited in the book of the black continent that are confidential. '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant : '''He does not do much his style but his, knowledge about martial arts and vast to the point that, even disarmed and a concideravel threat for any opponent. '''Adaptabilidade aprimorada: It does not matter Cold or not, Heat in the Snow or mountain it is enough 20 minutes I me, I am accustomed to almost everything. Stealth Expert: His presence almost disappears, completely without needing to hide or hunt. ' Emotional Control: '''The controlled emotional is almost impossible to get serious on rare occasions, that something very bad happens, like failure to protect someone. Your emotional control is so great, it can fool the lie detector. Nen His father, whenever he had time, trained with his son nen, which resulted in a quick apprenticeship, a basic month 'Ten, ''Zetsu'', ''Ren'', and ''Hatsu'', before receiving his permit for the hunter test. But later, after the examination of hunter, he learned the advanced form of nen with a nickname, '''Blue Topaz of Biscuit Krueger cause of his nen resembling the forms of water, so departed to succeed in creating his own Special Ability. gyo: ''A good tactic to find items, cheap to sell expensive a great tour to make money, talented people make great materials. ''In: ''It was difficult to learn, if more to create a skill on top of that. ''En: In case of emergency can move, and fight create a field of 50 meters stopped that field can, if it spreads to 200 meters. Shu: ''I can increase the shearing power of my sword to the maximum with Ko. ''Ko: My punch gets stronger with ko but it does not make my style. Ken: My armor works with this technique. Ryu: The way to use the aura that I have not fully mastered but I will succeed. Their abilities are in reality totally different and an unknown for all a total monster someone who was born with everything to dominate the world. He chose to protect the World . Jiro is a magician and becomes an expert when he manifests his nen beast with the name of his special ability Dragon Hunter. ::::::: Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara's Nen Type: Conjuration Stolen Abilities Treasure Thief Dragon Former Stolen Abilities On A skill that can destroy everything and everyone around you as your father has potential, to use that forbidden force with all that he avoids, who knows what steals his humanity, I do not know if and good bad blood and good in the veins. Relationship Family. Under development. Friends. Biscuit Krueger :''' How to describe her who called me insane but I like the teacher I am grateful to everything that made me while I struggled although I never but I will leave the bathroom door open while I shower in the hotel of the arena Heavens Arena this was wrong big thing makes her excited (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). She asks for favors from some students, but it's an excuse to watch over me having a teacher who is your mother's friend. '''Botobai Gigante : '''It was good to meet the man who trusted me to protect the known world while traveling to the unknown but he knows my problems and keeps an eye on my old man in my travels he recommended a help with some old documents from my family him And a good friend and trust me, your friend, I see you as a wise someone, who knows what to do as a scout, just does not go with the face of my best and Ging. '''Kite : '''My well-known and good friend Kite in the Fight Arena, was going after shopping trips, a vast area we became friends but from what I knew he was very different from zozo, but beautiful and a tail I thought was a new ability to change shape , but I realized by squeezing her cheeks that it was real, you became a girl and pretty face and he gave a smile. Once a year we maintain contacts until we mark fights to test ourselves in the day I am currently acting to make that the chimeras ants do not leave the line Kaito as Queen I as representative, human of the outside a possible nation for, ants can arise future so I hope that the other countries do not, start with that of War of a new Gyro that we have to find. '''Gon Freecss : '''After having temporarily lost his power gon chose to train but his teachers were busy but Biscuit said he is sending me to lend a hand and a good boy but very silly fall called his best friend his sister together and fuck being a nanny. '''Canary : Under development. Killua Zoldyck : '''Met with Gon but in the beginning it was like being a rivalry was formed mainly by Alluka's cuckoo who interjected for me but everything worked out in the end we became friends two people from very strong families Friends with everything his older brother did not like it. '''Princess : Under development. Alluka abd Killua.jpg|Friend Jiro Ok. Food War.jpg|Kids House Ookurikara.jpg|I show how it is done. X-Turbo abubu.jpg|X-Tudo Alluka : 'Alluka has difficulty interacting, maybe she feels displaced by the fact that her room is a safe but safe, even yes and fluffy, and that her biggest problem in dealing with her, has discovered ... something that most people of her family ignores and the family doctors do not touch the subject, especially Killua who accepts but hides other things from her what she did she asks Jiro a difficult thing to answer, and went straight to the point and answered what made him feel comfortable and happy with me ranks as the older brother's angry older brother. Observe and tried to buy it with sweets sometimes and accepted by taste and think that she and the fluffy tried to make a meal with gon and killua and canary but gave everything wrong in the end it ended up cooked by four. I told her to support Lance between Canary and Killua and she agrees. ' Nanika.jpg|Friend Dragon. Time to go back Nanika.jpg|Protect and Save Nanika. ''' '''Nanika : '''Nanika likes Jiro so much that she decided on her own to be friends with him as well as Gon, trapped in her tattoo apparently to feel comfortable next to her, after being part of the treasure of the stolen dragon, attached to the dragon tattoo looks that if he makes a request not the pity that leaves Illumi furious. Notice that Nanika said that if she hurt Jiro Alluka and Killua would feel bad, but that still does not explain why she obeys him. With the permission of killua I made 3 requests kill arrest cure arrest illumi kill Duke and cure Princess with everything I asked, plus one asked the nanika that in danger if high protect, Alluka if that happens should come to me with Killua and Canary. Rivals '''Eli : '''What to say about this one that has the same blood running in my veins me stubborn brother and bored but has courage, this makes it unique even warning the counselor thinks that and, better that I do that the things stay but this is in the throes of our parents and Kel. With all this I have never seen stop. Enemies. '''Tonpa : '''A fat F $ & # * and that disturbs me during, the tests and tests even not liking, I saved him to stay on alert but I still despise him for everything he did. '''Chrollo Lucilfer : 'Tried to steal my bad power if I went too bad. Although he is a formidable enemy I managed to defeat and steal something from him that haunts him to this day. ' Hi Hisoka and Illumi.jpg|Hi Hi Illumi Rage Jiro.jpg|Hi Illumi Rage Jiro Hi Jiro.jpg|Hi Jiro Hisoka Morow : '''As one of the participants and fighters of the arena I can only say one thing this guy is going to kill me or I will, kills him to his bad luck I am too strong for him I was without fleece, for 4 years I want to kill him but I have other things to do. '''Illumi Zoldyck : '''Jiro hates the fact that he has to deal with Illumi after all he did, but he knows it, but he sedo or late will confrote the guy who killed Princess the problem, the main one for Illumi now and the fact of having more a person who can use the power of Nanika unrestrained and his friendship beyond Killua, the power he desires, but he will never have Zeno if he tries to kill him, runs the risk of receiving retaliation from the side of the Ookurikara family and the son of the devil. '''Gyro : Under development. Quotes (To Zeno) I'll decide where I die. And this is not here! (To Hisoka) You understand as well, don't you, my power? Even without getting friendly, with this I can win...! (To Alluka) This... isn't an enemy. (To Alluka) Frolicking does not suit me. (To Alluka) What's with that look. I'll eat it since it was given to me. (To Alluka) Stuffing is sweet. (To Nanika) With this power, I can...! (To Gon and Killua) I'm going to fight how I like, all right. (To Gon and Killua) You's re full of openings! (To Canary) You do not like him, do not you? (To Botobai and Queen Kite Ant) Me, by myself would have been enough, you know. (To Team) The expedition team is being noisy. (To Kel) It's not like I have a death wish. I will be healing my wounds. Trivia Jiro likes cute things but does not like to admit Jiro eat three times more than a normal person. It is linked to the fact that its ability feeds on blood. Jiro likes Stories with Dragons and lots of fighting Romance is in the background. Jiro has a serious problem with candy and saltine. Jiro does not like me staring at his scars. Zeno said he wanted this monster to join Netero's list of nen more powerful users, the world would be eager to know what his rank would be. Its First Name JIRO is an abbreviation of its idealizer. Jiro's stats are: Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Conjurer Category:Specialist Category:Terrorist Hunter Category:Males